With increasing popularity of digital communication, artificial intelligence (AI), IoT (Internet of Things), and/or robotic controls, the demand for faster and efficient hardware and semiconductors with low power consumption is constantly in demand. To meet such demand, high-speed, flexible design, and low-power semiconductor chips are generally more desirable. Hardware industry typically has a variety of approaches to implement to achieve desirable logical functions.
A conventional approach uses dedicated custom integrated circuits and/or application-specific integrated circuits (“ASICs”) to implement desirable functions. A shortcoming with ASIC approach is that this approach is generally expensive and limited flexibility. An alternative approach, which enjoys growing popularity, is utilizing programmable semiconductor devices (“PSD”) such as programmable logic devices (“PLDs”) or field programmable gate arrays (“FPGAs”). For instance, an end user can program a PSD to perform desirable functions.
A conventional PSD such as PLD or FPGA is a semiconductor chip that includes an array of programmable logic array blocks (“LAB s”) or logic blocks (“LBs”), routing resources, and input/output (“I/O”) pins. Each LAB may further include multiple programmable logic elements (“LEs”). For example, each LAB can include 16 LEs to 128 LEs, wherein each LE can be specifically programmed to perform a function or a set of functions.
A drawback associated with a conventional PLD or FPGA is that it is less power efficient.